mwgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Theo Hutchcraft
Theo Hutchcraft , właściwie Theodore Hutchcraft (ur. 25 lipca 2010 roku w Sheffield) - brytyjski muzyk, autor tekstów, kompozytor, aktor i wokalista zespołu Daggers. Jedyny syn angielskiego dramaturga Petera Hutchcrafta i fińskiej piosenkarki nowofalowej Sofii Solopuro. Osobowość medialna i telewizyjna, gospodarz programu "Later… with Theo Hutchcraft". Ma na swoim koncie dziesięć studyjnych albumów, dziesięć EP, 292 miliony sprzedanych płyt (dane z 2047 roku) i piąte miejsce w rankingu sprzedaży wszech czasów z albumem "Two Kinds Of Happiness". Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Początki DaggersTheo od dzieciństwa przejawiał zainteresowanie muzyką, głównie ze względu na swoją matkę, która od najmłodszych lat uczyła go grać na instrumentach klawiszowych i syntezatorach. Około dziesiątego roku życia przeżył zafascynowanie fińską historią i spuścizną, zaczął w tym czasie pisać pierwsze teksty i komponować pod nie melodie. Jednakże jego ojciec zaniepokojony tym, że chłopiec pójdzie w ślady matki posłał go do Eton College, renomowanej szkoły średniej w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie miał przygotowywać się do swojego przyszłego zawodu, jakim miało być pisarstwo, które według rodziców zapewni mu prawdziwe uznanie. Theodore nie czuł się dobrze w tej szkole, głównie ze względu na liczne i surowe zasady, którym jak sam dzisiaj przyznaje, nigdy nie potrafił się podporządkować. Tylko męskie towarzystwo, brak obecności rodziców i wymagania nauczycieli nie działały dobrze na jego psychikę. W tym czasie przeżył pierwsze poważne załamanie, spowodowane odrzuceniem przez nieodwzajemnioną miłość, co skutkowało depresją, a i w efekcie próbą samobójczą. Jego rodzice postanowili, że Theo opuści Eton i zapisali go do publicznej szkoły w rodzinnej miejscowości, Sheffield. Mniej więcej wtedy poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Adama Andersona, który również grał na instrumentach klawiszowych. Wspólne zainteresowania i podobny gust muzyczny doprowadziły do tego, że chłopcy postanowili założyć zespół o nazwie Daggers. Jego nazwa wiele znaczyła dla Theo, gdyż podczas pobytu w Eton chłopak został zaatakowany przez rówieśników i od tej pory zawsze nosii przy sobie mały sztylet, który według niego "chronił go przed złem świata". Początki zespołu były trudne, gdyż żadna wytwórnia płytowa nie chciała podpisać kontaktu z młodymi mężczyznami po przejściach, jednakże Theo i Adam nie poddawali się, a z pomocą rodziców wynajęli studio nagraniowe, gdzie mogli nagrywać pierwsze utwory na debiutancką płytę. Po wysłaniu dema do Dihente Talents wytwórnia zainteresowała się nimi i postanowiła zaproponować kontrakt. Kariera muzyczna '2034-2038: "Settle"' thumb|Podczas wydania "For God And Country"Zespół postanowił postawić na dość mroczny wizerunek, który pasował do osobowości jego członków. Theo stworzyli dziesięć kompozycji utrzymanych w gothic i glam rocku, dodając kilka eksperymentalnych utworów w języku fińskim, chcąc oddać cześć swojej matce, jego inspiracji. Album "Settle" nie spotkał się z uznaniem krytyków. Głównie zabrakło promocji z powodu problemów finansowych wytwórni, ale też według niektórych przyczyną złego odbioru przez słuchaczy był niezrozumiany i nieczytelny koncept. Zespół nie spodziewając się takiego przyjęcia przez odbiorców, postanowił na chwilę zawiesić swoją działalność. '2038-2043: "Take Me To Infinity"' Daggers po niezbyt dobrym debiucie postanowiło stonować wizerunek, odchodząc od mrocznych gotyckich i niezrozumiałych koncepcji na rzecz soft rocka połączonego z elektronicznymi brzmieniami. W tym czasie wydali "Take Me To Infinity", które spotkało się z większym uznaniem od debiutu. Według krytyków ta płyta była bardziej przemyślana i dojrzalsza niż pierwszy krążek. Po odpowiedzi na "pierwszy popis" zespół wydał trzy mało znaczące w karierze albumy, które również nie spotkały się z peonami fanów. '2043-2045: "For God And Country" & "OBLIVION"' thumb|left|Wokalista podczas promocji "NAZI CELEBRATION"Po wielu muzycznych klęskach zespołu, Theo na swoim birdie ogłosił, że kolejny album Daggers będzie produkować Charlotte Troya. Rzeczywiście "For God and Country" to przełom w karierze tego duetu. Koncept albumu w dużej mierze odwoływał się do wartości, jakimi kierują się w życiu Brytyjczycy, uwielbienie króla oraz Boga. Przed wydaniem krążka przywiązano wielką wagę do promocji, dzięki której album spotkał się z uznaniem fanów i krytyków, a zespołowi przybyło popularności. Podczas swojej najdłuższej trasy koncertowej odwiedzili trzydzieści krajów, co odbiło się na sporym sukcesie kasowym i podpisaniu kontraktu z SoonioStudios. Kolejna płyta - "OBLIVION" - tylko przypieczętowała sukces, jaki osiągnęła jej poprzedniczka. Zespół postawił wtedy na romantyczne ballady, przeplatając je enigmatycznymi piosenkami o młodzieńczej i niespełnionej miłości, inspirując się brytyjski zespołami nowofalowymi z lat 80. XX wieku. Już wtedy środowisko zarzucało im lekką komercję i przyłączenie się do mainstreamu. '2045-2046: "Two Kinds Of Happiness"' "Two Kinds Of Happiness" to według krytyków i odbiorców najlepsza płyta, jaką nagrał zespół. Theo uznał, że piosenki utrzymane w rocku psychodelicznym nie tylko będą dobrym oczyszczeniem po rozstaniu z żoną, ale także pewnym zapotrzebowaniem słuchaczy na utwory w takim gatunku muzycznym. Płyta osiągnęła ogromny sukces kasowy, będąc trzecim najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem wszech czasów, osiągając sprzedaż około 38 milionów sprzedanych egzemplarzy, nie doliczając do tego singli i promującego EP, pokrywając się podwójną platyną we wszystkich krajach świata. Jednakże główny wokalista nie czuł się z tym dobrze, a sukces go nie cieszył, gdyż zarzucono mu tzw. "sprzedanie się" i parcie na szkło. '2046-2047: "NAZI CELEBRATION"' thumb|Theo podczas CEREMONY TourPo wielkim sukcesie poprzednika, Daggers odszedł od najpopularniejszej i według większości najlepszej wytwórni płytowej na świecie na rzecz alternatywy, jaką była Panogga Records Ltd. Podczas trwającego kontaktu zostało wydane "NAZI CELEBRATION", która była prześmiewczą i ironiczną odpowiedzią na dobre przyjęcie "Two Kinds Of Happiness". Hutchcraft umieścił w niej odwołania do zbrodni XX wieku dokonywanych przez hitlerowskie Niemcy, a także piosenki o kpiących tytułach dotyczących organizacji Illuminati, z którą go wtedy łączono, nie wierząc w tak wielki sukces poprzedniego albumu. LP uświetniła gwiazda muzyki rockowej - Taylor Momsen, oraz dawna przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Hutchcrafta, retro diva Bellatrix. Nie osiągnął on tak wielkiego sukcesu jak poprzednik, lecz sprzedał się w nakładzie około 23 milionów egzemplarzy. 'Od 2047: "CEREMONY"' Kolejny i jak na razie ostatni krążek Daggers to według wielu prawdziwa wisienka na torcie. "CEREMONY" jest utrzymany w nowofalowych, synthpopowych i eleganckich klimatach. Według zespołu album mówi o „''nieszczęśliwej miłości, którą przerywa śmierć jednego z kochanków. Każda pozycja na krążku to element ceremonii, zaczynając od elektrycznego wejścia podczas czarnego dnia poprzez odwołań do reinkarnacji, pogrzebu ran, czerwonej iluminacji, kończąc na zrujnowanym, zgorzkniałym mieście od płaczu nieszczęśliwego kochanka, żałobnika po utraconej pani serca''”. Całość piosenek na albumie przywołuje mitologiczną opowieść o Orfeuszu i Eurydyce, którymi według zamysłu miał być Hutchcraft i jego żona, dlatego to jego ulubiony album, gdyż jest najbardziej osobisty. "CEREMONY" zdobyło wielkie uznanie wśród innych muzyków i środowiska, a trasa promująca longplay została nawet nominowana do prestiżowych nagród za najlepszy koncept oraz widowisko. Działalność filmowa thumb|left|Jako szef mafii w filmie "Gangster Squad"Theo zawsze mówił, że przede wszystkim jest muzykiem, a aktorstwo traktuje głównie hobbystycznie. Jednakże w wielkim świecie show biznesu jest znany bardziej z ról filmowych, niż z działalności muzycznej. Wystąpił między innymi w "Gangster Squad", gdzie pojawił się jako bezwzględny szef mafii. Do jego dorobku możemy zaliczyć role w tak znakomitych filmach, jak "Into The Wild" od Larice Reveillèr, w którym zagrał jedną z głównych postaci, sędziego Walta McCandlessa. Produkcja odbiła się szerokim echem w świecie filmowym, głównie ze względu na intrygujący i niecodzienny koncept scenariusza. Mogliśmy go także zobaczyć w produkcji Gasparda Chancellora - "Fear and Loathing in America Part 2", gdzie wcielił się w rolę potwora Behemotha, poddając się się głębokiej charakteryzacji i tworząc tym samym niesamowity klimat. Sam Theo wspomina, że najbardziej lubi występować w dramatach i filmach gangsterskich. Według niego świetnie sprawdza się w trudnych rolach, grając nieszczęśliwych bohaterów, którzy często są potępiani przez środowisko. Niedługo na ekranach będziemy mogli zobaczyć trzy filmy z jego udziałem, m.in. "Bonnie and Clyde", gdzie zagra członka mafii i króla półświatka, w "The Hunger Games", a także w podobno „horrorze wszech czasów” od Audrey Horne - "Project Walrider", którego premiera jest datowana na przełom 2047/48. Życie prywatne thumb|Liv i Theo na premierze albumu "Two Kinds Of Happiness", 2046 rokW 2042 roku Theo zaczął się spotykać z Charlotte Troyą, singapurską piosenkarką, która była producentką szóstego albumu zespołu - "For God and Country". Po pół roku postanowili, że wezmą ślub, a siedem miesięcy później na świat przyszedł pierworodny syn pary, Andre Hutchcraft - 16 stycznia 2043 roku w prywatnej klinice w Reykjaviku. Po trasie koncertowej Daggers świat obiegła plotka, że Charlotte zdradzała Theo oraz, że zaszła w ciążę z Andreasem Kovhem podczas jego nieobecności. Muzyk postanowił złożyć pozew o rozwód i w 2044 roku para definitywnie się rozstała. Charlotte tak przeżyła rozwód, że kilka miesięcy później przedwcześnie urodziła, lecz dziecko nie przeżyło. Po rozwodzie z piosenkarką pół roku później muzyk zaczął oficjalnie spotykać się z norweską artystką Liv Orthe. Para po dość burzliwej znajomości, kilku rozstaniach i powrotach postanowiła pobrać się w 2045 roku. Owocem tego związku jest córka, Alison Hutchcraft, urodzona 23 września 2046 roku w Helsinkach. Po dwóch latach małżeństwa świat obiegły plotki, że Liv jest zdradzana, tak samo jak Theo, lecz nigdy nie zostały potwierdzone. Zaledwie po kilku miesiącach para postanowiła się rozstać, prawdopodobnie z niezgodności charakterów i chorobliwej zazdrości. Rozwód między nimi nastąpił w czerwcu 2047 roku, a córka Alison miała pozostać z ojcem. Od tej pory Hutchcraft stara się nie dawać powodów do plotek brukowcom i oficjalnie od czasu rozstania z żoną jest singlem. Ciekawostki *Uwielbia cmentarze i pogrzeby, chodzi na nie dla przyjemności, a wiele piosenek z jego płyt powstało właśnie w tych miejscach *Odkąd zaatakowano go w szkole średniej, zawsze trzyma przy sobie mały sztylet *Zawsze współczuł matce, która była daltonistką, i dlatego teraz nienawidzi barw, dlatego ubiera się jedynie w kolory: czarny, czerwony i biały *Na każdym koncercie rzuca fankom białe i czarne róże Kategoria:Brytyjscy piosenkarze